Drekkan
Drekkan is a human male with sound powers and an acquired animal mutation of eagle eyes. He was born blind and was able to see temporarily with the surgical implantation of eagle eyes. His goals are to help those around him and to fight for equal rights of all lifeforms. Background Born into a royal family, Drekkan inherited Sound powers from his parents. His Father and Mother were the rulers of a small forgotten kingdom that is very very far away from anywhere else. The Disappearance of his Parents The family was on a trip to more populated space when near Hodohama, a fleet of Lio Pirates surrounded their ship. The Pirates' boarded the family's ship and demanded to take all of their possessions, but before they could respond, Drekkan ran for the escape pod and an overeager Pirate opened fire. Drekkan managed to make it to the escape pod, but was badly burned along the way. The nearest planet was Hodohama, so the pod automatically set course for the gambling planet. Adolescence on Hodohama Drekkan was without much of anything after landing in Hodohama. So he took to the streets of the biggest part of the city to find food and shelter among the masses of lifeforms. He became bitter because of what happened and started stealing food and other valuables in order to survive. A common day out for him would be to wait near an open air marketplace and wait for the right moment to distract a worker so he could quickly grab some food and run. During this period he found a doctor who offered to do experiments in exchange for pages. The result of these experiments was the acquisition of an animal mutation, "Eagle Eyes." The doctor was an ornithologist and was fascinated by birds. This allowed Drekkan to temporarily see for a short period of time. Shortly after this surgery, Drekkan began to have a change of heart and decided to stop his life of thievery so he looked around and started asking for real work and help. Meeting Leiutama and Journey to start a new Life Drekkan went around some neighborhoods and asked around for a job or some spare money until he met Leiutama. At the time Leiutama was a billionaire and became board with his life so he took Drekkan along with him to go on an adventure. The first thing that popped into Drekkans head was to move to a newly settled planet and start a new life, the right way. So Leiutama took Drekkan to the newest place his Remobot could think of, Faith Zone. Music Career His Music Career started by signing a contract with a friend of Leiutama's, Jackson Fyv. Shortly after signing, he received a notification from his Remobot that he was scheduled to go on stage at the Hodohama Coliseum right then. So he rushed to the venue and finally got on stage. The performance started out with squealing feedback emanating from his hands but then turned into a well received debut on the Hodohama scene.Category:Character